Keeping up with the Fireflies
by SuperMasterBM
Summary: Kanye West has been kidnapped by "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt, The Kardashians turns to the Women in the WWE, do they even have a chance against the Fiend


Keeping up with the Fireflies

Crossover: Wrestling and Keeping up with the Kardashians

REMINDER: I don't own Wrestling or Keeping up with the Kardashians

Reminder 2: features the songs

"Heartless" sung by Kanye West

"Hold on, we're going home" sung by Drake (some of the scenes is like the music video)

Today is the Kanye West concert, Unfortunately he couldn't bring his wife Kim with him so she can show her support. But he's doing good though. The concert is in Madison Square Garden. Kanye West is getting ready to sing his song. Heartless.

In the night, I hear 'em talk

The coldest story ever told

Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless

How could you be so heartless?

Oh, how could you be so heartless?

But then there was a power outage, parts of the lights went out, Kanye realized this was not part of the show. More lights went out. But then even more lights went down. Until it was pitch black, lights were behind Kanye and behind him was some guy in a scary mask and he uses the mandible claw and Kanye was out cold and then the lights went out again and there was a creepy laugh. The lights came back on and the fans saw that Kanye was gone and so was the mysterious man.

Meanwhile at Times Square, The Kardashian family were having dinner there, but then on the television screen, it shows the "Firefly fun house"

The camera shows Kanye West ties to a chair. All Bray Said was Let me in.

Kim covered her mouth in fear knowing that her husband is in danger.

A few hours later, eight girls made it to Times Square. Their names were Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Bayley, Alexa Bliss, Nikki Cross, Lacey Evans, And Carmella. Kim recruited them in order to rescue Kanye from Bray Wyatt. Kim's family will definitely stand by her side no matter what. They needed intel on Bray Wyatt's whereabouts and where he had Kanye hostage. They asked around to know when was the last time they saw Kanye. The Kardashians saw on Instagram about what happened at the concert. It would hold a clue, Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, Alexa, Nikki, Lacey, and Carmella investigated the area. They had an idea about where Kanye is. They shared it with the Kardashians. Bray is hiding at the restricted area in Brooklyn.

Ooh, ooh

Ah, ah, ah-ha

Ooh, ooh

Ah, ah, ah-ha

The girls first had to get ready for the battle, so they went up at the mansion. The superstars gave the Kardashians-Jenners wrestling gears. They then started to head for the Wyatt family Compound.

I got my eyes on you

You're everything that I see

I want your hot love and emotion endlessly

I can't get over you

You left your mark on me

I want your hot love and emotion endlessly

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

You act so different around me

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

I know exactly who you could be

Just hold on, we're going home

Just hold on, we're going home

It's hard to do these things alone

Just hold on, we're going home

They were getting close to Bray Wyatt's compound, Kim asked if anyone had any concerns about this battle, they all said no.

I got my eyes on you

You're everything that I see

I want your hot love and emotion endlessly

I can't get over you

You left your mark on me

I want your hot love and emotion endlessly

They made it to the compound

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it (oh yeah)

You act so different around me

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

I know exactly who you could be

Bray Wyatt expected their arrival, the screen showed "Firefly fun house" Bray Wyatt welcomed them happily, and then it turns sour when images of the fiend started showing. Lights turn on and it shows Bray Wyatt in the center and Kanye on a chair up above. The Kardashians-Jenners, Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, Alexa, Nikki, Lacey, and Carmella in an ultimate showdown against Bray Wyatt to rescue Kanye. Bray Wyatt has his fiend mask on and then summons more of his fiends to join the fight. Nobody said this was going to be easy.

So just hold on, we're going home (going home)

Just hold on, we're going home (going home)

It's hard to do these things alone (things alone)

Just hold on, we're going home (going home)

You're the girl, you're the one

Gave you everything I loved

I think there's something, baby

I think there's something, baby

The battle begins, Kim was determined to save her husband. Kourtney, Khloe, Kris, Kylie, Kendall, Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, Alexa, Nikki, Lacey, and Carmella we're fighting off the fiends. Kim was making her way to Bray Wyatt. Bray was going to regret ever making it personal for the Kardashians. The battle rages on, Kim faces Bray Wyatt.

You're the girl, you're the one

Gave you everything I loved

I think there's something, baby

I think there's something, baby

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

You act so different around me

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

I know exactly who you could be, oh

The others were still fighting the Fiends. This battle was reaching its shocking conclusion.

Just hold on, we're going home (going home)

Just hold on, we're going home (going home)

It's hard to do these things alone (things alone)

Just hold on, we're going home (going home, going home)

The fiends were defeated and then Kim defeated Bray Wyatt and she was reunited with her husband.

The next week, Kanye was ready to finish his concert in Madison Square garden. Now was singing the song Heartless and his wife is there with him.

In the night, I hear 'em talk

The coldest story ever told

Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless

How could you be so heartless?

Oh, how could you be so heartless?

How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo

Just remember that you talkin' to me though

You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo

I mean after all the things that we've been through

I mean after all the things we got into

Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me

Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me

And now you wanna get me back and you goin' show me

So you walk around like you don't know me

You got a new friend, well I got homies

But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night, I hear 'em talk

The coldest story ever told

Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless

How could you be so heartless?

Oh, how could you be so heartless?

How could be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I don't know

I decided we weren't goin' speak so

Why we up three A.M. on the phone

Why does she be so mad at me for

Homie I don't know, she's hot and cold

I won't stop, I won't mess my groove up

Cause I already know how this thing go

You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me

They say that they don't see what you see in me

You wait a couple months then you gon' see

You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night, I hear 'em talk

The coldest story ever told

Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless

How could you be so heartless?

Oh, how could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk

Baby let's just knock it off

They don't know what we been through

They don't know 'bout me and you

So I got something new to see

And you just goin' keep hatin' me

And we just goin' be enemies

I know you can't believe

I could just leave it wrong

And you can't make it right

I'm goin' take off tonight

Into the night

In the night, I hear 'em talk

The coldest story ever told

Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless

How could you be so heartless?

Oh, how could you be so heartless?

The song was over and the Kardashian family joined Kanye up stage.

The end


End file.
